Amberpaw's Promise
by Lilystar of New Zealand
Summary: Amberpaw is a senior apprentice of TwistedClan. Foxtail is a young warrior of the same clan. Amberpaw hates him for one reason - he has everything she ever wanted. But when the clan needs them to get along, she will either push him away or let him in...
1. Prolouge

**Amberpaw's Promise**

**Prolouge**

* * *

_The night was cold and silent in the TwistedClan camp. Warriors snored gently in their den, the apprentices kicked each other in their sleep and kits squirmed in their mothers nest.**  
**_

_Not a cat was awake to see the light of the full moon - other than Amberpaw. The fluffy white she cat crept out of her den and sat, her amber orbs burning into the dark night._

_She kept her head low, breathing in the piercing cold air slowly, as if to preserve it. The young apprentice swallowed and rose her head so that it was illuminated in the moonlight._

_Her white frame was perfectly still, leaving the she cat soaking up the light rays. She thought of her sister, Dapplekit, who used to love the moon. Until she was killed by her own mother. A shot of pain shook through her as she thought of her sister, the she cat that was so serious and kind._

_"Why are you out so late?" A voice startled her out of her thoughts. Spinning around, she twitched her nose when she saw Foxtail, a young warrior who was only two moons older than her. His flaming ginger pelt stood out even more than her shocking white fur, making him seem more threatening, even though he wasn't. Even when Amberpaw was mean to him, he was always nice back._

_"None of your business." She shot back, holding back a growl. She hated him because she had everything she ever wanted. A brother and a sister who are both alive and well, a mother and father that died fighting - not just one exiled and one already moved on to another she cat - and great friends._

_"Well, you should be asleep." Foxtail mewed in a calming tone. Amberpaw growled quietly and hissed "I'll stay up as long as I like!"_

_"You should be sleeping, your mentor will want you to be up early tomorrow." His brown eyes glinted with amusement as she realized that tomorrow was her warrior assessment. Unwillingly, she stood up and began to walk towards the apprentice den._

_"Thank you for listening to me." Foxtail called after her, a hint of teasing in his voice._

_"I'm not going because you asked me to!" Amberpaw growled, her tail twitching. She leapt into the apprentice den and heard him whisper "Goodnight."_

_Her nose still twitching - a sign she was agitated -, she curled up in her nest and quickly fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 1

**Amberpaw's Promise**

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

'Mouse!'

Amberpaw crept closer to the smell, stepping soundlessly on the dry earth. She spotted a small, dusky brown mouse and she walked forward, being careful not to make a sound. She readied her muscles and sprang on it, biting it neatly and adding it to her pile, that had a thrush, a few robins, some mice and three fish.

"I think this is pretty good." She murmured, then picked them up and trotted back to camp. 'I hope I did well on my assessment.' She thought, her fluffy tail swishing.

As she entered the camp, she saw Maplepaw and Cheetahpaw talking excitedly by the apprentice den. "Oh no!" She hissed quietly. The two young apprentices always bothered her, talking about 'When we're warriors, we'll be the best!' and 'How is your brothers?' and, the most idiotic one, 'Foxtail is reaaallyyy handsome, you know!'

Maplepaw looked up perkily, and exclaimed "Hi Amberpaw! Did you do well on your assessment? I know I will!'' It took all the fluffy she cats will to not yell at them to shut up.

Instead of clawing their ears off, she mewed through clenched teeth "It was fine."

"AMBERPAAAAW!" A loud, high pitched voice was heard and the next thing she knew, she was tackled to the ground by her hyper half brother, Darkkit. Behind him was her other brother, Hawkkit, who was laughing, and Stormkit, who looked concerned. Stormkit was her favorite - smart, level headed and responsible.

"Hey Darkkit!" Amberpaw mewed as she stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Foxtail laughing quietly. A burst of rage went through her - How dare he laugh at her? She chose to ignore the ginger warrior, because the last time she had attacked him, she had to do elder duty for two moons.

The dark gray kit smirked, his amber eyes filled with mischief, and mewed innocently "Is someone giving you trouble? 'Caus I can...sort them out." Theres one thing that Darkkit was good at; pranking. Cherryfur was once horrible to him, so somehow he put mouse bile in her fresh kill, thorns in her bedding, and when she was hunting, had jumped out from no where and scared away all the prey.

Even though it cost him three extra moons of kithood, he always said it was worth it. Stormkit and Hawkkit, on the other hand, were _not_ impressed when they had their apprentice ceremony delayed because of their brother.

"No thanks Darkkit." Amberpaw giggled, smiling down at her brother. He shrugged, then pranced off to do something else, but not after smiling at Cheetahpaw and Maplepaw and exclaimed "HULLO MAPLEY, CHEETAHY!" Maplepaw had giggled, while Cheetahpaw had not looked very happy about it.

Her light gray brother walked over to her, his green eyes filled with curiosity, and Amberpaw gave him her full attention as Stormkit mewed "Hullo Amberpaw," Glancing up at her, he asked "How did you do on your assessment?"

"I think I did quite well, actually." She replied.

"Thats good." He remarked, and ran after his brother. Hawkkit raced after the two, his sleek gray fur glinting in the afternoon light. Looking up, Amberpaw saw her mentor Smokepelt talking to Willowstar. 'I really hope I did good.' She thought.

Breathing in, she froze when she smelt blood. Cat blood, and it was fresh. She noticed other cats freezing and hissing to other cats - they must of smelt it to. Her amber eyes were locked on the camp entrance, and she was not surprised when a cat raced into the entrance, out of breath. Emeraldsky's dark brown fur was covered with blood as she breathed heavily.

"Badger! By the cloud pine!" She yelled, her sides heaving. Willowstar pounced up, and her and several other warriors ran out of the camp.

I was still frozen, hoping that no one was hurt. Someone was hurt, someone must be hurt... I sat down, a million thoughts running through my head. I didn't even notice when my littermate Purepaw sat next to me.

"YO AMBERPAW!" He shrieked in my ear, making my wince and glare at him. "What?!" I crabbily replied, batting him on the head.

"YOU DO KNOW-" Stop yelling!" "Fine, but you do know that Foxtail is watching you." He whispered ridiculously quietly, his face alight. Rolling my eyes, I turned my glare to Foxtail, who quickly looked away.

"Hows your training with Gingerflower?" I asked, my amber eyes locking with his ice blue ones. "Good, I guess." He grumbled. "She hasn't even taught me how to fish! And I'm an elder apprentice!"

"Tough luck." I grinned and batted him softly on the head again, before rising up to go and talk to Woodpaw, who was sitting in the shade by the medicine den. Opening my mouth to speak, I was cut off by the warriors bolting back into camp.

Willowstar's fur was matted with blood, and she had a look of grief on her face as she walked over to the Highstone. My heart rate increased as I saw the limp and lifeless body of the deputy, Greypelt.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the Highstone for a clan meeting!" Willowstar yowled. I looked at her respectfully and dipped my head as she mewed "Greypelt is dead. A badger attacked the territory, so I name my new deputy. The new deputy is Oaktalon."

"Oaktalon! Oaktalon!" I chanted with the other cats, smiling at my fathers friend. They were apprentices together, and he deserved to be deputy.

_I couldn't help but think that it wasn't a badger that had attacked them - and the guilty flash in Willowstar's eyes proved it...  
_


End file.
